Revivre
by Glasgow
Summary: John retrouve Lestrade après Reichenbach et prend conscience de ses difficultés à gérer le drame et ses conséquences. post Sherlock/Lestrade.


Cette fois j'ai eu envie de me pencher sur les réactions de Lestrade face à la "mort" de Sherlock. J'espère être parvenue à rester un minimum crédible ;) Référence donc au Sherlock/Lestrade, ce couple que j'aime tant :)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

John entra dans l'immeuble en se faisant la réflexion que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds ici alors même qu'il se prétendait être son ami. Perpétuellement obnubilé par Sherlock, il n'avait jamais traité Lestrade avec tous les égards que celui-ci méritait. Et depuis le drame c'était pire. Enfin il avait réagi à ce sujet cet après-midi, et pas de son fait encore.

Depuis l'enterrement de Sherlock, il se remettait peu à peu grâce à la présence réconfortante de Mrs. Hudson. Affligée elle aussi, elle veillait d'une main de maître sur son désormais unique locataire, son petit, comme elle aimait à l'appeler, l'empêchant ainsi de sombrer, de se complaindre dans son malheur. Et cela fonctionnait. Certes Sherlock, son ami, son complice, continuait à lui manquer à chaque seconde, mais il s'en remettait peu à peu. Il avait même repris le travail trois jours plus tôt, se mêlant au monde avec soulagement. Il revivait, faisant lentement son deuil. Sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un de proche, qu'il avait cruellement délaissé ces derniers temps, en était pour sa part bien incapable.

Il en avait pris conscience une heure plus tôt suite à une remarque de Mrs. Hudson. Lui apportant thé et biscuits à son retour de la clinique – depuis la disparition de Sherlock elle ne prenait même plus la peine de faire semblant de nier ce rôle, elle qui n'avait jamais été une simple logeuse – et avait innocemment demandé des nouvelles de l'inspecteur Lestrade, pour lequel elle n'avait jamais caché porter le même attachement qu'à ses deux locataires. Et John avait douloureusement réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il n'avait pas revu ni appelé le policier depuis ce jour pluvieux où ils avaient porté leur ami en terre. Et si lui avait Mrs. Hudson, il craignait que Greg n'ait personne pour prendre soin de lui.

Il s'était donc empressé d'appeler son bureau pour tomber avec surprise sur Donovan, qui lui avait appris d'une voix blanche que son supérieur n'était pas venu travailler depuis près de trois semaines.

Inquiet, John avait planté là sa logeuse pour filer héler un taxi.

Et le voilà à présent devant la porte de son ami, hésitant à frapper, craignant ce qu'il risquait de découvrir. Il l'avait compris lors de leur première rencontre, Greg et Sherlock entretenaient une relation particulière. Souvent même il les avait soupçonnés d'avoir une liaison, mais lorsqu'il abordait le sujet avec Holmes, celui-ci éludait systématiquement. Sans pour autant le détromper, notait-il à chaque fois avec satisfaction.

Lorsqu'enfin il eut Lestrade devant les yeux quand le battant s'ouvrit, il sut qu'il avait sa réponse. Il y avait eu bien plus entre lui et Sherlock que tous deux ne l'avaient laissé entendre.

Le visage pâle, pas rasé depuis des jours, les yeux voilés profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, Lestrade ne portait qu'un tee-shirt, un caleçon et un peignoir qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir maigri également et n'avait pas dû dormir depuis pas mal de temps. Cet homme souffrait et John ne s'en senti que plus mal de ne pas l'avoir seulement soupçonné jusque-là.

« Bonjour Greg, dit-il doucement. Je peux entrer ? »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, mais l'autre homme fit demi-tour en laissant la porte ouverte, ce que le médecin choisit de prendre pour une invitation.

Il retrouva l'autre homme dans le salon, assis dans un fauteuil, serrant dans sa main une étoffe violette que John reconnu bien vite comme étant l'une des chemises ayant appartenu à Sherlock. Il décida pourtant de ne pas aborder ce sujet et détailla plutôt la pièce du regard. Des cadavres de bouteilles gisaient ça et là, quelques emballages de nourritures provenant des restaurants alentours, encore pratiquement pleins de restes qui commençaient à dater, un cendrier débordant de mégots… L'atmosphère n'était guère mieux, sentant le renfermé, la cigarette… Décidé à agir un minimum, le médecin commença par ouvrir en grand les deux fenêtres de la pièce, laissant l'air frais pénétrer. Se retournant vers Greg, il le trouva une cigarette à la bouche, le visage fermé comme s'il avait oublié sa présence.

« Votre dernier repas décent remonte à quand Greg ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix forte.

L'interpellé sursauta, confirmant du même coup qu'il avait bel et bien éludé le fait qu'il n'était plus seul.

« Sais pas, marmonna-t-il.

- Et récemment vous avez bu autre chose que de l'alcool ?

- Non. »

Sa voix tremblait comme s'il était au bord des larmes, ce qui était certainement le cas, estima John.

« J'ai essayé le thé, continuait le policier, mais ce n'est pas assez fort pour ce que j'ai. »

John secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre. La situation était pire encore qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné.

« Et vous n'êtes pas sorti d'ici depuis quand ?

- Dites, grogna l'inspecteur en fixant enfin son regard sur lui, si vous êtes là pour un interrogatoire en règle vous pouvez aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. »

Préférant lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence avant que la vraie confrontation ne commence, John ne dit plus rien et entreprit de ranger la pièce, jetant tout ce qu'il y avait à jeter, faisant la vaisselle, nettoyant ce qui avait besoin de l'être. Et régulièrement il devait étouffer un soupir de tristesse en reconnaissant l'une ou l'autre affaire de Sherlock traînant ça et là. Son colocataire passait manifestement pas mal de temps ici, et lui n'avait jamais rien soupçonné. Le détective avait raison à son propos, il voyait mais de savait pas observer.

Retournant dans le salon il constat que Greg n'avait pas bougé, sa cigarette se consumant lentement au coin des lèvres, de la cendre répandue sur sa robe de chambre. John alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face et fixa sur lui un regard sévère. Il avait décidé qu'à ce stade outre la sollicitude il fallait surtout faire réagir le policier.

« Si je m'en suis remis vous vous en remettrez aussi, lança-t-il avec assurance.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Ah non ? Vous croyez que j'étais trop stupide pour ne pas voir que vous aviez une liaison ? »

Un peu de bluff ne ferait de mal à personne pensa-t-il. Après tout Sherlock était le premier à y avoir recours en cas de besoin. Généralement cela portait ses fruits, mais l'ainé n'était décidément guère enclin à lui faciliter la tâche.

« Nous n'avions pas de liaison, dit-il d'un ton mauvais. Nous…

- Quoi ? Vous étiez amoureux ? Sherlock n'aimait personne.

- Il m'aimait moi. Et… je l'aimais. Je l'aime. »

Les derniers mots avaient à peine été chuchotés et John les devina plus qu'il ne les entendit. Voyant la main de son ami trembler et ses yeux briller, il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin, pas la bonne tactique. Décidément ça s'annonçait difficile, même pour lui qui habituellement savait si bien soulager autrui.

« Ecoutez Greg, reprit-il d'une voix douce, je comprends que cela soit difficile, mais vous devez réagir. Ça fait presque un mois… Je ne vous demande pas de l'oublier, moi-même j'en suis incapable, mais il vous faut commencer à apprendre à vivre sans lui. Dépérir ici ne le ramènera pas.

- Ce n'est pas mon but.

- Quel est-il dans ce cas ?

- Je n'ai rien prévu. Attendre de mourir m'apparaît être un bon compromis.

- Absurde ! s'écria John. Vous pensez vraiment que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu ? Ce qu'il aurait fait si les rôles avaient été inversés ?

- Bien sûr que non, je le sais bien. Mais moi je ne suis pas armé pour faire face à ça.

- Vous y arriverez. Des tas de gens traversent le même genre d'épreuves et s'en sorte. »

Lestrade hocha la tête même si la douleur se lisait toujours sur ses traits.

« Il faut vous reprendre en main, insista John. Je vais aller vous faire une bonne tasse de thé et ensuite vous me parlerez. De tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Ça fait du bien, vous verrez, c'est ce que j'ai fait moi aussi. Ensuite vous irez vous habiller et nous sortirons marcher un peu. Vous avez besoin de prendre l'air. »

Satisfait de voir que l'autre homme ne protestait pas, il retourna dans la cuisine où il mit de l'eau à bouillir. Il ouvrit ensuite les placards à la recherche de quelque chose de mangeable, ne trouvant finalement que quelques biscuits au chocolat. C'était mieux que rien. Il emmènerait plus tard son compagnon faire quelques courses et lui préparerait un repas digne de ce nom.

Lorsqu'il revint avec le breuvage Lestrade, qui jusque-là n'avait fait guère d'efforts, accepta la tasse qu'il lui tendait avec gratitude, de même qu'il mangea, quoi que du bout des lèvres, les quelques gâteaux sans rien trouver à y redire. John le regardait faire en silence, un petit sourire flottant sur son visage. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt la détresse de cet homme mais entendait désormais être là pour lui, une façon également de gérer sa propre peine en mettant ses propres besoins en sourdine.

Repu, le policier se laissa aller à s'adosser dans son fauteuil, enfin détendu, même si John remarqua qu'il ne lâchait toujours pas la chemise, la serrant entre ses doigts tel un trophée.

« Outre le fait qu'il me manque cruellement, que respirer même est un calvaire tellement j'ai mal, commença-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, le pire c'est ma trahison.

- Votre trahison ? Quelle trahison ?

- Je ne l'ai pas soutenu. Je l'ai abandonné quand il avait le plus besoin de moi.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Allons, tout comme moi vous n'avez pas cru à ces balivernes le concernant. »

L'aîné baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

« Eh bien…, reprit-il en chuchotant, j'ai douté de lui.

- Ouais, l'interrompit vivement John, une trentaine de secondes tandis que Donovan vous bourrait le crâne. Ensuite vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Non, je n'ai rien fait. Rien du tout… »

Sa voix se brisa dans un murmure alors qu'il ramenait le vêtement de Sherlock contre sa poitrine, comme si ce simple contact pouvait soigner son cœur brisé.

« Vous avez continué à croire en lui, vous ne pouviez rien faire de mieux. Nous prévenir lorsque vous veniez pour l'arrêter, ne pas nous poursuivre lors de notre évasion, continuer à rechercher Moriarty alors que pour vos supérieurs ce n'était lui plus lui la cible. Ces détails Sherlock en a eu conscience, il savait que vous étiez là pour lui.

- Ce n'était pas suffisant. J'aurais dû les envoyer tous se faire foutre, aider Sherlock à disparaître… Ce n'est même pas moi qui aie cogné cet enfoiré de Gregson. »

John s'autorisa un petit sourire à ce souvenir avant de reprendre rapidement son sérieux.

« Je n'en suis pas vraiment fier, mais bon sang ça m'a fait du bien ! Pourtant vous n'avez fait que ce que vous pouviez. Perdre votre place n'aurait rien arrangé.

- Tout de même, j'aurais dû faire plus. Il le méritait !

- Probablement, confirma John, mais il ne vous a pas facilité la tâche, reconnaissez-le. Est-ce qu'il vous a appelé pour vous dire ce qu'il en était réellement durant ces quelques jours ?

- Eh bien… non.

- Non ! Parce qu'il voulait agir seul, comme toujours ! Comment auriez-vous pu l'aider alors même qu'il ne vous en a pas donné les moyens ? Vous l'aimiez, il le savait, c'est tout ce qui importe. A présent vous devez essayer d'aller de l'avant. »

Le policier était resté immobile durant le discours de son ami, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de chacun de ses propos. Il secoua ensuite la tête d'un air penaud.

« Je ne suis pas prêt, souffla-t-il.

- Hey, je ne vous demande pas de vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre dans la soirée. Pour ça c'est trop tôt effectivement, et je le comprends. Mais vous devez commencer à avancer, pas à pas, tranquillement.

- Je ne saurais pas par où commencer.

- Je suis là pour ça. Allez prendre une douche, je vais vous préparer des vêtements propres pour que vous vous changiez. C'est un bon départ, non ? »

Une nouvelle fois Greg réfléchit un instant avant finalement d'acquiescer.

« D'accord, je peux faire ça. »

Et sous le sourire satisfait de John, il se leva avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain d'un pas traînant. L'expression ravie du médecin s'agrandit davantage en découvrant qu'il avait laissé la chemise sur le fauteuil. Pourtant il ne se sentit pas autorisé à la déplacer. La toucher seulement lui apparaissait malsain. Envers et contre tout, Sherlock continuait à lui manquer même s'il tentait d'être fort pour son ami, alors il préférait demeurer loin de tout objet lui ayant appartenu. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de l'autre homme, ouvrant tour à tour commode et armoire pour lui trouver une tenue décente. Cette fois encore son cœur se serra en constatant que l'un de tiroirs était réservé aux affaires de Sherlock. Cet appartement, tout comme celui de Baker Street, était un mausolée en l'honneur du détective. La preuve que, même s'il se vantait être sans attache celui-ci avait touché pas mal de monde de son entourage.

Le médecin laissa son regard s'égarer sur le lit défait, se sentant rougir en imaginant ce qui avait pu se passer ici. Même s'il n'avait pas été choqué de découvrir l'existence de cette relation entre ses deux amis, il n'avait pas totalement réalisé encore tout ce que cela impliquait justement. Se retrouver dans cette pièce-ci avait un petit côté surréaliste en vérité, imaginer Sherlock Holmes dans un lit avec un amant, à prononcer peut-être des mots d'amour, faire preuve de tendresse… c'était tellement improbable. John dut se forcer à faire finalement demi-tour, sentant du même coup qu'il laissait derrière lui une part non négligeable de son ancien colocataire.

Entrouvrant silencieusement la porte de la salle de bain tandis que l'eau de la douche coulait, il déposa rapidement les vêtements sur le meuble proche et ressortit. Puis il alla attendre dans le salon, s'asseyant sur le canapé tout en essayant de deviner où Sherlock prenait place, comment il occupait son temps quand Greg était au travail…

Le policier, rasé de près, les cheveux encore humides et changé, avait fier allure lorsqu'il le rejoignit peu après. Si ses yeux semblaient encore désespérément vides, au moins le sourire sur ses lèvres avait un petit côté rassurant, confirmant ainsi à John qu'il n'avait pas agi en vain en venant ici.

« Vous avez meilleure mine, confirma-t-il en se levant.

- Oui, je… Merci John, jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais plus vu l'intérêt de prendre un minimum soin de moi. »

Gêné, John baissa les yeux, se plongeant dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, qui ne lui étaient jamais apparu plus intéressantes qu'à cet intsant.

« Pardon pour ça Greg, articula-t-il avec difficulté. J'aurais dû venir plus tôt.

- Laissez tomber. Vous ne pouviez pas deviner. Et puis je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous non plus. »

Tandis que John relevait finalement les yeux, ils se fixèrent un instant, la tension était palpable dans la pièce. Et John décida qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose.

« On va fait un tour ? proposa-t-il donc.

- Eh bien…

- Allez, faites-moi confiance. Ça vous fera le plus grand bien. »

Conscient que jusque-là son ami avait eu raison, Greg acquiesça finalement.

Se retrouvant dans la rue, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Greg inspira plusieurs fois à plein poumons avant d'être secoué par une quinte de toux. Ces derniers jours passer à fumer cigarette sur cigarette dans un enivrement clos ne l'avait pas arrangé semblait-il. Néanmoins il devait admettre qu'il se sentait assez bien, clairement mieux que ces derniers temps. Pouvoir parler à un autre être humain, en dehors de son chat, lui avait davantage manqué qu'il ne l'avait cru jusque-là. Donovan était bien passée à deux reprises, mais il ne l'avait pas faite entrer, se contentant de lui demander de s'en aller à travers la porte close. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté, simplement la jeune femme était l'une des dernières personnes qu'il désirait voir dans un moment pareil. Elle était toujours trop empressante à son égard et s'il le supportait habituellement, dans son état actuel il ne s'en était pas senti capable

John était décidément la personne idéale pour l'aider à amorcer son retour à la civilisation. Le policier n'était pas dupe, il avait toujours su que tôt ou tard il devait reprendre sa vie, il en avait simplement reculé l'échéance, mais le moment semblait être arrivé et pour cela il en savait gré à son ami. La blessure dans son cœur était toujours là, douloureuse, presque à couper le souffle, mais la vie continuait. Détail que la présence à ses côtés du médecin lui rappelait.

Tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans les rues calmes en ce début de soirée, John faisait la conversation, lui servant quelques banalités qui étrangement lui changeaient les idées. Le médecin avait toujours été un homme bien, un ami même. Et pourtant au départ Greg avait été jaloux de lui, craignant perdre Sherlock à son profit. Mais le médecin s'était contenté de la place de meilleur ami du détective. A partir de là plus rien n'avait empêché Greg de l'apprécier, à plus forte raison qu'au contact de son colocataire, Sherlock était devenu plus humain, plus équilibré. Plus heureux même. Pour tout cela Greg était reconnaissant à John.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans St James's Park, marchèrent encore un peu puis s'installèrent sur un banc à proximité du lac. L'un et l'autre se perdirent un moment dans la contemplation du soleil qui se couchait lentement, se reflétant sur la surface calme de l'eau. C'était à couper le souffle, la tranquillité ambiante ne rajoutant que davantage à l'authenticité du moment.

Profitant de ce silence salvateur, John retourna dans sa tête la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment. Il avait conscience que cette curiosité pouvait sembler malvenue et surtout il craignait de vexer son ami, qui donnait enfin l'impression d'aller un peu mieux. Pourtant il était obsédé, il voulait savoir. Peut-être parce que de cette façon il pourrait se rapprocher un peu de Sherlock et comprendre Greg, et puis aider avec un peu de chance à le débarrasser d'une partie de son propre fardeau. C'était finalement l'obscurité qui les enveloppait peu à peu qui le décida tout à fait, comme s'il se sentait moins vulnérable désormais qu'il était dans l'ombre.

« Greg, vous voulez me parler de lui ? De Sherlock je veux dire.

- Vous l'avez connu aussi bien que moi, quoi que de façon différente.

- De vous et lui si vous préférez, de votre relation. »

Mais tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, il prenait conscience de sa maladresse.

« Pardon, excusez-moi, cela ne me regarde pas », se reprit-il vivement.

Le policier posa sa main sur son bras en un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

« Non, c'est… enfin, je comprends John. C'était votre ami, je sais combien il vous aimait et je suppose sans mal combien c'était réciproque. C'est normal je pense pour vous de vouloir en savoir plus sur cet aspect de sa vie.

- Ça ne me regarde pas.

- Si, bien sûr. Il me disait parfois combien il s'en voulait de vous mentir. J'étais jaloux au départ de ce lien qui vous unissait, je craignais qu'il ne me quitte pour vous. Et puis j'ai compris que lui et vous c'était juste… différent. Et finalement tellement fort que ce que lui et moi avons partagé. Pour autant je sais qu'il m'aimait lui aussi. Il ne le disait qu'en de très rares occasions lorsqu'il se laissait aller à se montrer vulnérable, mais le reste du temps, lorsque nous étions seuls, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux. Cela m'a toujours suffi. »

Il s'interrompit un instant, le cœur battant la chamade à cause l'émotion. Ces souvenirs, habituellement il lutait pour les éloigner. Replonger dedans faisait mal, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'au bout du compte cela lui ferait du bien. John n'aurait pas été cruel au point de le pousser à se confier dans le cas contraire.

« Entre nous ça a commencé de façon assez peu conventionnel je dois dire.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné venant de Sherlock, nota John avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Comme vous le savez il se droguait au début de notre collaboration. Mycroft et moi avons essayé de l'aider à décrocher mais… Quand il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose… Quelques mois plus tard son frère m'a appelé en pleine nuit, il venait de faire une overdose. J'ai passé des heures à son chevet à l'hôpital et je crois que c'est à ce moment, alors qu'il luttait pour sa vie, que j'ai commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour lui. Quand il s'est remis, Mycroft l'a envoyé en cure de désintox sans lui demander son avis. Sherlock ne le voulait pas évidemment et m'a demandé de l'aider, mais pour moi la meilleure chose à faire était justement qu'il se fasse soigner, quitte à le forcer.

- C'était vrai. Vous lui avez certainement sauvé la vie.

- Ce n'était pas son avis. A son retour il s'est isolé. Il ne voulait plus nous voir. Quand j'allais chez lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles, il ne m'ouvrait pas, ne me répondait même pas… Mais cet isolement volontaire a fini par lui peser semble-t-il. En rentrant du boulot un soir je l'ai trouvé chez moi. Par la suite il m'a dit qu'il était venu pour s'excuser, me remercier de ne pas l'avoir abandonné. Mais sur le coup il n'a pas été capable de dire quoi que ce soit. Comme il perdait ses moyens il a plutôt décidé de foncer et il m'a embrassé.

- C'est plutôt vous que j'imaginais à faire le premier pas.

- Ce qui vous laisse imaginer ma surprise.

- Et ensuite ? Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne veux pas les détails sur le sexe ou d'autres choses intimes. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour que personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit ?

- C'est pas complètement vrai. Anderson et Donovan avaient des doutes, c'est pour ça qu'il les détestait. Pour le reste, nous devions être discrets, c'était vital. Vous imaginez les réactions si on avait su que je laissais mon petit ami farfouiller sur des scènes de crime ? Je serais en train de faire la circulation à l'heure qu'il est, à moins que je ne pointe tout bonnement au chômage. Pour moi le secret était une nécessité, quant à Sherlock, ça correspondait à son caractère. Ça fonctionnait bien. Quand on était ensemble, certes moins souvent que j'aurais voulu, il n'y avait que nous. C'était de bons moments.

- Je suis désolé Greg », souffla le médecin tandis que son ami essuyait ses yeux humides.

Lestrade hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire triste.

« C'était prévisible en fin de compte, reprit-il bravement. Sincèrement, vous imaginez que nous aurions pu vieillir ensemble ? Absurde. Ça devait se finir comme ça. Pendant presque six ans on a vécu une relation, une vie, à peu près normale. On doit payer à présent.

- C'est horrible ce que vous dites, intervint John. Pourquoi devoir payer pour ce que vous avez vécu ? Vous aviez droit au bonheur, comme tout le monde.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas tout le monde justement. Encore que, moi oui, mais Sherlock a toujours été une personnalité à part. Une vie normale ce n'était pas pour lui, six ans ça tenait déjà du miracle. »

Cette fois lorsqu'il s'interrompit, John ne trouva rien à dire. Les propos de son ami étaient empreint d'une telle résignation que cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Greg sembla lire en lui et se força à reprendre.

« Je me fais une raison, voilà tout, dit-il. J'ai besoin d'aller de l'avant à présent, j'en ai conscience. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour m'habituer.

- C'est normal.

- Et tout ça, votre visite, cette sortie… ça m'a vraiment fait du bien. Réaliser que je ne suis pas seul, pouvoir parler de lui, c'était utile.

- Alors je reviendrai demain, et les jours suivants, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je ne m'imaginais pas que vous pouviez souffrir autant, mais désormais je serai là pour vous. Parce que vous êtes mon ami. Et que je le dois à Sherlock également.

- Merci John. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête puis les deux hommes restèrent à nouveau silencieux, méditant sur tout ce qui venait d'avoir été confié.

« Il y a un excellent chinois à deux rues d'ici, ça vous tente ? proposa soudain le médecin après de longues minutes.

- Avec plaisir. A la vérité je meurs de faim.

- Parfait ! » décréta John en se levant.

Cette réaction de la part du policier était effectivement bon signe, la preuve qu'enfin il réapprenait à vivre. Même si cela prendrait encore du temps, l'avenir s'annonçait un peu moins sombre. C'était rassurant.

THE END.


End file.
